Heaven nor Hell
by Dark Kaneanite
Summary: Heathlyn ost


Pairing: Heath Slater/Kaitlyn

Prompt: N/A

Rating: M

Warning: Drinking, cursing.

Disclaimer: I don't own these Characters, I'm not making any money off of them, and this ISN'T true. It's made believe. I belong to an RP group on Tumblr where I play the affable Heath Slater and this is loosely based on what happened in that group.

It was strange standing and watching the man that everyone dubbed the happiest man in the world wallow in a drink induced depression. In front of the redhead three tumblers were flipped upside down and the fedora that normally hid his flaming red hair was lying off to the side with the bright red strands being tugged in one hand while the other tilted another tumbler to his lips. The amber liquid that slipped against the crystal side of the glass could only be whiskey and she noticed that he'd chosen the very end of the bar so that he was away from everyone with the shadows aiding in his disappearance. If she'd been smart she would have stayed away, but something drew her to him; after all they were friends, teased each other regularly and often were seen goofing off backstage when they weren't conspiring against the other superstars.

Balking just a bit she made her way down to the end of the bar where he sat and after squaring her shoulders she plopped down with a smile on her face, nudging him lightly.

"What's up Ginger Spice?"

He turned tired looking eyes on her and lifted the glass to his lips to finish the drink before dropping the glass back to the table top with a clank.

"I don't think you want the answer to that Kit." He let his words trails off as he waved the bartender over and ordered another drink, waving his hand in Kaitlyn's direction. "And anything the lady wants, it's all on my tab."

His voice was slurred and she tucked a chunk of dual colored hair behind her ear as she tilted her head to the side; wondering how much the Southerner had had already. A cough from her left caught her attention and she smiled at the bartender before ordering a drink. The man bustled off and she reached over and put her hand on Heath's elbow.

"You alright Ginger Spice? You look a little….down."

He looked at her from the corner of his eye and snort; turning to look at her fully with his lifeless orbs. She pulled her hand back and gave an involuntary shudder; whatever was eating the man had taken root in him and wasn't going to let go. She furrowed her brow; this was definitely not like the redhead to be quiet for more than a few moments so for him to be still silent was a bit worrisome.

"Heath?"

"It's nothing Kit."

The smile that followed the hollow words did nothing to alleviate the heavy feeling of dread and she scooted her stool over closer to him, bumping his shoulder before laying her head on his shoulder.

"Heeeeaaaatttthhhh. Mr. Miller…." She tried the two things that she knew irritated him; even if he raged it was something different from the quiet sadness she was seeing.

"Please stop Kit."

"Mrrrrrrr. Millllllleeeerrrrrrrrrrr…"

The glass in his hand exploded as he slammed it down and he pushed himself away from the bar, wobbling as he headed towards the entrance. Looking at the glittering shards of glass on the oak bartop she stood; her eyes wide. There was definitely something wrong and she was going to find out. She fished around in her clutch to throw some dollars on the bar but the bartender waved her way, stating that Heath had 500 dollars in advance for his night of drinking and he would use the remaining money to cover the broken glass and her drink. She gave the man a smile and jumped down from the stool and started after Heath; catching up to him by the elevators.

He was leaning heavily against the wall with his phone in his hand and he was scrolling through something, muttering to himself as his hand twisted in his hair and yanked. Cautiously she moved as close as she dared before clearing her throat.

"Heath?"

He looked up at her and shoved his phone down into his pocket, working an extremely fake smile onto his face. He pushed away from the wall and wobbled, throwing his arms out for balance and making him look like some ginger imitation of a windmill.

"Heeeey Kit….looking good."

"Spill it Ginger Bread, what's nibbling at you?" She pursed her lips and crossed her arms over her chest as she tapped her foot at him as she waited for an anwer.

He blinked his eyes at her, the coffee depths clouded even as they widened to the size of dinner plates. His mouth worked soundlessly before he sagged back against the wall and his hands went to his hair, carding through the thick tresses as a long, deep sigh escaped him.

"Nattie left me."

"Ex-squeeze me?"

Of all the answers she'd been expecting that wasn't one of them; she'd not even known that the two had been dating. It was her turn to impersonate a fish out of water and she took up a spot next to him on the wall, rubbing a hand up and down her arm as she tried to sort out what to say.

"Well…that…I mean when….how come you never told me you two were dating?"

Heath snorted as he looked over at her from behind his hair where it hung in his face.

"She didn't want anyone to know, although it should have been obvious, we flirted all the time on Twitter, and were always together after shows…"

Kaitlyn puffed up indignantly until she realized that Heath was right; thinking back she didn't recall a time where Natalya hadn't been at his side and she smacked her forehead with groan at how she'd missed the obvious signs.

"Well it's her loss. I mean you're a great guy Ginger Bread, any woman would be thankful to have you as their own."

"I wasn't up to her standards, or rather her family's standards." His voice took on a bitter lilt and he growled as he punched the buttons for the elevator.

"Hey calm it Ginger Snap, or else you're going to owe the hotel lots of money."

He arched an eyebrow at her but stood quietly as he waited for the doors to open. It was tense, and she looked around for something to defuse it; she hated seeing her friend like that and when the doors finally screeched open she stepped onto the elevator with him.

"Come on Country Boy, let's get you to bed. You're going to feel like hell in the morning."

He slouched in the corner with his head tilted down and his phone in his hand; his hair hanging around his face and hiding most of his face from view. Kaitlyn leaned up against the other wall and watched him; her eyes travelling over the man's slumped posture to the way she could faintly see his jaw clenching. She had no idea what Natalya had been thinking in putting the redhead to the side but really was the other woman's loss. A bell sounded and the doors whoosed open when they reached the right floor and Kaitlyn took Heath's wrist and pulled him out into the hallway, looping his arm around her waist when he stumbled a bit. He leaned into her and she laughed as she shook her head.

"I thought Rockstars could hold their liquor."

"Most times."

His words were warm against his throat where his lips moved and she nearly stumbled as shudder went through her. Shaking her head again she hip bumped him lightly.

"What's your room number GingerBread?"

"453, last door on tha right."

As one they hobbled down the hall, her face growing redder and redder the more he talked as his warm breath breezed past her throat. By the time they reached the door she was shaking a bit as she held her hand out for the room key. He shifted and dug into the back pocket of his jeans, nearly tipping over in the process as he fought with the tight material.

"Sonvuabitch! Leggo my roomkey."

His accent was thick to the point of comical and she batted his hand out of the way before slipping her hand in and grabbing the key; biting her lip as her fingers grazed the swell of his ass. Face on fire she turned quickly and swiped the key, biting her lip as she looked at Heath out of the corner of her eye where he was propped up against the wall. His head was tilted back against the drywall and his throat was on display; the light right red scruff covering his cheeks extending down to his throat before thinning down to nothing. Finally the little green light blinked and she pushed the door open; holding it for Heath with a slight smile.

"Home sweet home Gingerbread."

He pushed away from the wall and made his way into the room; ping-ponging off the walls until falling down face first onto the bed. She had half a mind to leave him there like that; but the thought of waking up in the morning still in socks and shoes wasn't appealing so with a tiny sigh she moved over and started to tug on his shoes.

"Ya doan have ta do that." He mumbled as he flipped over; looking at her from his back. "I can get 'em off in a little bit."

"Shush, I'm already here, let me get them off. "

"Kit I mean it.."

He sat up and reached down, his hand overshooting and grabbing a breast instead and they both froze; his eyes wide as she flushed a deep red. With a jerk he pulled away and fell back onto the mattress, his hands over his face as he groaned.

"I'm really sorry Kaitlyn, I didn't mean to d-."

She didn't think it over as she crawled up onto the bed; it was a stupid thing to do but as she straddled his hips she stared down and traced the curve of his lips with her eyes. Chances of him remembering in the morning were slim to none so she gave a small smile before leaning the rest of the way down and pressing her lips to his, raking her teeth over the full bottom one before working her tongue into his mouth and teasing his. A soft mewl built up in her throat when she felt Heath's hands on her hips; rubbing and holding her still as he rocked against her.

Air was soon gone and she broke the seal of their lips with a ragged pant, her eyes wide as she stared down at him. His eyes were heavy lidded and his lips were parted, his tongue flicking out to put moisture back into them as he stared at her. Time was suspended between them as their eyes met and held before she leaned back down and kissed him gently.

"Perhaps another time Gingerbread…right now is…it's just not right." She flashed him a small smile before nipping his bottom lip; purring in her throat. "Besides I want you to remember what I do to you. Sleep now."

His arms wrapped around her waist and he closed his eyes with a sigh, his lips curled at the corners a bit. She waited thinking he was going to say something but instead a light snore escaped him and she gave a little laugh before trying to pull away. The movement only caused him to hold tighter and roll so that they were spooned; his lips against her throat as he murmured.

"Stay Kit…morning…."

With a snort she ran her fingers through his hair, smiling as he snuggled closer and pressed against her hands, his eyes drifting shut as his breathing evened out and dropped off to sleep. She stayed awake for a while, grabbing his phone when it went off and scowling as she read a text from Natalya begging for his forgiveness and for him to come to her. Her lips set in a firm line she deleted the text and turned the phone off, tossing it off the bed and wrapping her arms around Heath as she settled down and drifted off to sleep only moments later.


End file.
